Something Worth Fighting For
'''Something Worth Fighting For '''is the fifth episode of Power Rangers: Galactic Pirates. Synopsis The rangers look for jobs to sustain themselves and Camia is hired by a rich businessman to become is maid. She later meets his spoilt teenage daughter and discovers a prized jewel that the Mutant Empire wants to steal. Plot The rangers run out of cash and can't afford to go shopping therefore they decide to go job searching in the city. Camia comes across a man who offers her a job as his maid which she instantly takes after hearing that he's Mr. Milo Hensworth, one of the richest men in the city. At the mansion, he shows her all of his expensive and priceless jewels and antiques that are on display in his rooms and hallways, including his most prized, and heavily guarded possession: the Golden Apple Tree. He then introduces her to his butler, Brian, who directs her to Mr. Hensworth daughters which she is told to clean. While cleaning she comes across an old rag doll which she throws in the trash only to be confronted by an angry teenage, Brina Hensworth, Mr Hensworth's snobbish daughter. An angered Brina pushes Camia aside and orders her to get out of her room after picking up the doll from the trash basket. Later, Camia tells the others about the Hensworth and there unusual attitude towards money before she has a flashback about her former life as an orphan. Meanwhile, Prince Valcoon sends Invisitron to Earth to steal the golden apple tree after hearing how valuable it is. The next morning Camia arrives at the mansion to an heated argument between Hensworth and his daughter about the large amount of money she spent on one pair of shoes. Brina storms out of the house only to be stopped by Camia who tries to comfort her. Brina explains to Camia that when she was younger, she and her dad were dirt poor and situations got even worst when her mother past away. When her dad found the Golden Apple Tree which was formed by a meteorite, that's when he was able to open his successful businesses. Now all he cares about is money and his Golden Apple Tree and cares nothing for her. A saddened Camia goes to tell Brina about her life story only to be interupted by alarms and Mr. Hensworth's screams. Just then Invisitron comes running out of the house with the tree in his hands and Mr. Hensworth behind him. Camia tells Brina to stay back and confronts the Mutant. The two engages in battle and Camia morhpers and transforms into Wild Force Yellow and then to Overdrive Yellow to throw the monster out of the premises. Hensworth takes the apple tree from the ground and rushes it back it's room. Brina rushes towards Camia who de-morphs. Later that day, Invisitron returns and invades the mansion with a platoon of Warheads setting the structure on fire. The rangers intervene with Camia rushing off to save the Hensworth's and their butler in the burning structure while the others morphs to fight the mutants. Once inside Camia gathers the family and morphs, transforming into Lightspeed Rescue Yellow to extinguish the flames to get to the exit. Meanwhile the four other rangers transforms into the Space Rangers to defeat the remainding forces. Once outside, Camia gives Brina her doll which she saved on the way out. Mr. Hensworth frantically asks Camia to go back for his tree but it's too late as the house explodes. He soons realize that his tree wasn't important after he sees the doll which he made for his daughter for he tenth birthday. The only important thing in his life is Brina and apologises for not being a better father too her. Camia says her goodbyes to family as she transforms into Turbo Yellow Ranger and races off to destroy the monster. She transforms back to GP Yellow and re-groups with the others and they all use their "Final Wave" attack to destroy Invisitron. When Invisitron is revived and enlargened, the Galactic Delta Megazord is summoned to destroy the mutant with it's "GP Full Blast" attack. As the Hensworth's watch the Megazord battle, Brina discovers all the checks inside her doll. Later the rangers are surprise at what Camia had done and Kora commends her for her generosity. Cast *Zachery Jones *Brandon Carter *Camia Jones *Tyler Sanchez *Kora Lee *Kiko *Mr. Milo Hensworth *Brina Hensworth *Brian, Hensworth's Butler *The Mutant Empire *Invisitron Sentai Counterpart Episode *Ep.6: The Most Important Thing.